


Private Party

by southsidestyle



Series: riverdale bingo: summer 2020 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: Cheryl and Jason had rules. Not many, but enough. And the number one rule they had was that they weren’t allowed to hook up with each other’s friends.But Jason’s not here anymore, and Cheryl’s just drunk enough to not feel the soul crushing sadness she usually feels about that, so when Reggie kisses her, she kisses him back.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Reggie Mantle
Series: riverdale bingo: summer 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902469
Kudos: 27





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never quite sure about drunk sex when it comes to smut fics, at least when they're both equally as drunk, so added a dubious consent tag just to be safe, but my intent was to show that they are both enthusiastically consenting, even if one might regret it in the morning. 
> 
> I've recently discovered I really enjoy writing for Reggie, so hopefully you guys enjoy reading him because I might have a few other fills featuring him coming up.
> 
> -
> 
> [Riverdale Bingo, Summer 2020](https://southsidestyle.tumblr.com/bingo): Drunk Sex.

Cheryl and Jason had rules. Not many, but enough. And the number one rule they had was that they weren’t allowed to hook up with each other’s friends. 

But Jason’s not here anymore, and Cheryl’s just drunk enough to not feel the soul crushing sadness she usually feels about that, so when Reggie kisses her, she kisses him back.

It’s sloppy and uncoordinated, because Reggie is kind of drunk too, but his lips are soft, because they’re pouty and big like hers, so she moans into his mouth anyways. 

That might have more to do with the large hand grabbing her ass than his tongue in her mouth, though. It all feels really good either way.

“I wanna fuck you so bad, Blossom,” Reggie mumbles between kisses, sliding her closer on his lap so that she can feel his erection through his black slacks. He’s big.

Cheryl giggles as she pulls away, and then giggles some more at the sight of her red lipstick smeared across Reggie’s puffier-than-usual lips. She immediately pictures what those same lipstick marks would look like around his dick.

“I’m not quite that drunk, Reginald,” she weakly protests, looking around the hotel room at all their other friends dancing around. 

They’re all drunk and high on Jingle Jangle too, and nobody is really paying them any mind as they make out on the couch, but Cheryl thinks that might change if they start _fucking_ on it.

Reggie clicks his tongue and grabs Cheryl by the chin to pull her eyes back to him. “I meant in the _bed_ room,” he explains, pointing to the closed door across the room. “St Clair owes me for hooking him up with all that J-J.”

Her precious Jason’s smiling face flashes in Cheryl’s brain at the familiar nickname, but the alcohol and drugs make the picture too blurry to see well enough to stop her.

Cheryl had come here expecting to bang Nick, but he’s only had eyes for Veronica all night, so Reggie Mantle is the next best thing, she supposes. 

Well, Archie Andrews is technically the next best option present, if Cheryl’s being truthful, but Reggie’s the one that made a move and she just wants to get laid, so he’ll do, promise to Jason be damned; she likes to think her brother would understand her dire circumstances. 

She removes herself from Reggie’s lap and his arms to get to her feet, and then offers him her hand so she can lead him through their oblivious friends and towards the bedroom.

Or not so oblivious, possibly.

“Get it, Bombshell!” Josie cheers suddenly, the only teen to spot them. She doesn’t seem at all bothered that Cheryl is about to bed the boy she was just mounting herself an hour ago. 

The redhead briefly wonders how she ended up being the one that’s going to fuck Reggie and not Josie, but she doesn’t give it too much thought; he’s not her first choice, so if she’s not his, who is she to complain?

“Oh, I plan on it,” Cheryl slurs, with a wide grin spreading her plump, messy lips. She sways on her feet from all the movement and has to lean into Reggie’s chest to steady herself.

“Yeah, so do not disturb, nerds.” 

Reggie holds up the door sign that says exactly that and makes a point of hanging it on the doorknob before he yanks Cheryl into the room and slams the door behind them.

Cheryl wonders if she should feel weird that all their friends now know they’re going to be in here having sex, but she shrugs it off because it’s always more annoying than weird when Archie and Veronica do it, and she can live with annoying. Hell, she lives to be annoying half the time.

Their lips are fused together again as soon as they’re alone and they blindly stumble their way towards the queen sized bed that’s only a few feet away. When Cheryl feels the back of her knees hit the foot of it, she has just enough time and coordination to swiftly shift their positions so that Reggie’s the one that falls onto the bed first instead of her.

“I like a girl that likes it on top,” Reggie mumbles before pulling Cheryl’s mouth back to his. He has one hand on her jaw while the other finds the curve of her hip.

He slips his tongue past her lips and licks into her mouth in a way that has her moaning again; he seems to have gotten a bit more control of his appendages in the short walk in here, which bodes well for their upcoming activities.

Who knew a buffoon like Reggie Mantle was such a good kisser, even while drunk? But then again, with lips like his, she doesn’t know why she’s surprised. 

“And I like a boy that’s good with his mouth,” she murmurs in reply, biting his bottom lip as she pulls away.

It falls back into a smirk when she releases it. “Oh, yeah? Then get up here, Blossom,” Reggie encourages her, moving to grab two handfuls of Cheryl’s ass under her tight black dress so he can push it up over the swell of her butt while urging her forward. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Suddenly feeling light headed from giddiness—and horniess—instead of alcohol, Cheryl doesn’t waste a second shimmying up Reggie’s body until she’s kneeling over his face.

She’s never been with a boy that’s offered to eat her out before, let alone been so enthusiastic about it, and maybe if she was sober, she’d feel a little nervous about it, or at least _exposed_ , but she’s not—sober _or_ nervous.

Instead, she just moves her red lace panties to the side so that when Reggie grips her thighs and pulls her down to sit on his face, there’s nothing between his mouth and her cunt.

The first swipe of Reggie’s soft tongue has Cheryl lurching forward. She cards her fingers through his previously coiffed hair to pull him closer as she starts humping his face, mewling and whining as the boy beneath her laps eagerly at her pussy.

He adds his fingers to the mix soon enough, slipping one and then two of them inside her achingly empty hole as his mouth moves up to focus on her clit and—

“Oh, _God_ ,” Cheryl cries, hips bucking wildly against Reggie’s face as she rides his fingers. “Oh, _oh_ , right there.”

Her cunt twitches around his pumping fingers, soaking them in her arousal so they go in a little easier and get a little louder each time, and he sucks and sucks and _sucks_ on her clit, while his tongue traces shapes and letters against it.

It feels better than any pleasure Cheryl’s ever experienced, and she doesn’t know if it’s what’s running through her system that’s making her more sensitive or if Reggie Mantle really is just _that_ good with his mouth, but he makes her come in record time either way.

Cheryl shudders as her orgasm hits her in heavy waves, her pale thighs clenching as tightly around Reggie’s head as her cunt walls cling to his curling, reaching fingers.

She doesn’t know how long it lasts for—it feels like an hour, honestly—just that she completely collapses when it’s over, dismounting the boy and falling sideways to the bed with a blissful huff.

Her vision is even more blurry than before, and now she’s seeing stars too; her breathing is short and labored, and she doesn’t think she would move from this spot if the Five Seasons went up in flames faster than Thornhill did.

So when it comes time for round two, Cheryl’s in no shape to be on top anymore. Which doesn’t seem to be a problem, since Reggie is all too eager to take charge this time around.

“Impressive, huh?” Cheryl’s gaze finds Reggie as he gets to his knees and her eyes immediately fall to his hard cock that he must have whipped out while she was busy recovering—it’s just as big as she thought it was and she licks her lips at the sight.

“Indeed,” she admits with a breathless laugh, speaking both of his oral skills and his size. “I suppose the odds were in your favor that you had to be good at _something_.”

She’s just trying to irritate him and he knows it—that’s always been their relationship with each other—but he still growls lowly, grabs her ankles and tugs her closer to him so that she’s completely trapped underneath him when he leans over her.

“When are you gonna realize that I’m great at everything, Blossom?” he insists as he settles between her legs, blindly reaching down to push the bottom of her dress up even further past her waist. 

Cheryl wishes he would just take it off completely—what she wouldn’t give to feel those heavenly lips around her nipples right now—but that would cause more delay than he was clearly willing to wait for.

And as the underside of Reggie’s cock slips through Cheryl’s wet folds as he ruts against her with a teasing, smug grin, she’d have to agree with him. “Then let’s see if you can convince—”

Reggie’s sliding into her before she can even finish, her pussy tight around his thick cock, but slick enough that he has no trouble stuffing the entire length inside in one go.

Cheryl gasps as she’s suddenly filled, arching off the bed and clinging to Reggie’s shoulders just as he starts thrusting his hips. 

She briefly registers the fact that he’s not wearing a condom, and considers stopping him for an even briefer moment, but it feels too damn good to truly give it much thought; maybe if she was sober, but again, she’s not, so that’s a potential problem for her future self to deal with.

Right now, all Cheryl cares about is that second orgasm that’s already coiling in her stomach, and hopefully the third one that will come after that, if she doesn’t pass out before then. 

Because while Cheryl’s head somehow feels light while her body feels heavy and all she can really do is lie there, it seems like the booze hasn’t had quite the same effect on Reggie—at least not yet—because his pumps are steady and fast, and reach so fucking deep.

But she’s impatient and wants more. “ _Faster,_ ” she cries, digging her red nails into his shoulder hard enough to leave marks, even through his shirt. 

Cheryl doesn’t have to ask again before Reggie complies. He hooks his arms under both her knees and bends her body so he can _really_ give her needy cunt a good pounding.

She can only just hear the wet sounds of their flesh meeting each time he drives his cock down into her over the sounds coming from the other side of the bedroom door—which makes her wonder if her friends can hear _them_ too—but she can definitely make out Reggie’s moans loud and clear.

Well, she can _see_ them at least, as she watches the way his face screws up a little more with each snap of his hips. And Cheryl knows what that means; she’s slept with enough guys to recognize when they’re close.

“Fuck, Blossom, you’re gonna make me nut already,” Reggie grunts, his canting getting a little less smooth with each stroke. 

So much for the alcohol not getting to him.

Normally Cheryl would mock him for his piss poor stamina, but as long as he makes her come before he does, she’ll give him a pass this once. For tonight, anyway; she can’t be blamed if she brings it up at some later date when she needs the ammunition. If she even remembers this, that is.

But luckily for Reggie and his ego, Cheryl’s second orgasm hits her just moments before his does, and they end up coming together in perfect sync, like this is some romance novel and not a drunken hook up she’s sure she’ll deny even happened for years to come, despite all the witnesses to the contrary.

Cheryl’s pussy clenches around Reggie’s spurting cock, draining his balls of every drop of cum he has to offer before he collapses on top of her with an exhausted groan. 

She’ll push him off in a couple of minutes, when she gets the feeling in her limbs back; for now, she’ll continue to embrace and keep him inside her, at least until they’re both ready for round three.

“Damn,” Reggie pants into the crook of Cheryl’s neck, his breath hot against her sweaty skin. “Remind me why we haven’t done that before.”

“Jason,” she answers simply, even though that’s only half the reason; Reggie being an insufferable moron also played a huge role.

The football player breathes out a laugh and nods. “Oh yeah. Well, no offense to our boy, but he didn’t know what he was talking about.” He pulls back enough to be able to look down at her face. “Admit it, Blossom, we’re good together.”

“Oh God,” Cheryl groans, in a completely different way than she was just minutes before. “I’m not Josie, so please don’t start getting sappy.”

She’s not drunk enough for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
